Rugrats: High School Musical
by LilNate03
Summary: Welcome to the first ever Rugrats Musical Fanfics! As you will read all your favorite OC's Zack, Starr, Peter, Cree, Jesse, Rosa and more come together and a Musical!


_**Rugrats: High School Musical**_

_**A/N: Hello Rugrats Fans! This is really a story about the Rugrats\All Grown Up! OC's there's no Rugrats Characters on here except the parents. You guys join and read your Favorite OC's: Zack(Celrock), Starr(Lilnate13), Peter(TCKing12), Cree(Lilnate13), Jesse(Jesse Barrow), Rosa(Lilnate13), Natalie (EmmaPickles), Courtney (Tropical and Sean) and many more! As they come together as a High School Musical! I hope you guys still like it!**_

_**With your special guest, Alexander Luther(YaioSmutLover)!**_

_**What team? Reptars! What team? Reptar, Reptars! Getcha head in the game! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

~New Years's Eve~

Didi Pickles was walking and was looking all over for Starr as she was calling her name.

" Starr!" Didi call her name she finally found her seating on the couch reading a history book. Starr was wearing a pink sweater with with grey pants and a pair of pink boots.

" Starr, you need to get dress and quit reading this book." said Didi.

" Mom, I'm almost done, Can I just have it back please?" Starr begged her.

Didi look at the book as she look at her daughter making a puppy face as she handed her back the book.

" Thank You!" Starr told her.

" Come, I just lay out your best clothes." Didi told her.

-RHSM-

Zack's mother, Cathy Wehrenburg was all dress up as she see her husband, Mike Wehrenburg and her son, Zack playing Basketball inside the gym instead of getting ready for the party. Mike Wehrenburg is the Coach of Reptar Boy's Basketball Team while Zack was team captain.

" Go left." said Mike.

" You want me to go left?" asked Zack as he had his back turn from his father as he was sweating and burning up along with his father.

" Yeah, you going to take it downtown!" said Mike.

" You mean like this?" said Zack as he turned and jump and made a shot. " That's a good shot there."

" Boys!" Cathy call both Zack and Zack's father as they turn around and face her.

" Yeah." Both Zack and Mike.

" Did we come all the way flight here to play more Basketball?" Cathy questioned.

Zack and Mike turn and face each other as they look back at Cathy Wehrenburg, " Yeah."

" We about the party." said Cathy as she twirl around. " Remember?"

" Right! The New Year's Party." said Mike.

" Zack, there's a kid party downstairs." said Cathy.

" Kid party?" Zack questioned as he made that wierd look on his face.

" Yong Adults, now go shower up!" Cathy told him. Zack ran up toward his mom as he hold out one finger along with his father, Mike as they was saying one more.

Cathy took a deep breath as she just watch them play one more time as Zack made a shot again as he gave his dad a high five.

" That's how you do it!" said Zack.

-RHSM-

Zack Wehrenburg made it to the party as he was wearing a nice black jacket with a blue and white dressy shirt, dark diem jeans and a pair of white shoe as his short blonde hair was comb very good as he was walking in and see people having a good time as a guy and a girl was singing a duet with a karoke.

Starr Pickles enter to the party as she had her long blonde hair curl up beautiful as she was wearing a long sleves light blue thin shirt with black leggins and a pair of black heels as she was holding a white purse and her history book. Starr was kind of nervous as she walking by but she was condfident as she smile at the people as she was walking by and finally she sat down and start reading her book.

The two finished singer as they got off stage.

" Okay, who's going to rock the party next?" asked Alexander Luther. Meanwhile, the spotlight flashes at Zack and Starr as they was in a total of shock as Alexander started laughing on his mic. The guys patted Zack on the back as they pushing him up on stage as Zack was telling them that he can't sing.

Two guys help up Starr and brought her to the stage also as she was nervous also. Zack and Starr was standing side by side as they getting nervous in front of other people.

Alexander got in the middle of them as he was still laughing, " You guys are going to thank me for this." Alexander walk off as he say " Or not." Zack turn around as he had that what look on his face.

The music started playing as Zack and Starr have to sing a duet together. Zack start off the song as he was looking at the screen and started singing.

Zack:

_"Livin' in my own world,_  
_Didn't understand. _  
_That anything can happen,_  
_When you take a chance!_" Zack was about to walk off until Starr start singing.

Starr:

_" I never believed in,_  
_What I couldn't see!_  
_I never opened my heart."_

Zack walk back to the microphone as he start singing. _" Ohhhhh."_

Starr:

_" Too all the possibilities, Ohh!"_

Both:

"I know..."

Starr:

_" That something has changed!"_

Both:

_"Never felt this way!"_

Starr was looking at Zack and then look back to the people as she still have her arm cross.

_" And right here tonight!"_

Both:

_"this could be the... Start of somethin' new!"_

Starr:

_" It feels so right !" _Starr sings as she was being confident.

Both:

_" To be here with you, ooh_  
_And now lookin' in your eyes"_ Zack and Starr was looking into each other eyes as they started blushing at each other.

Starr:

_" I feel in my heart!"_ Starr was staring at Zack as she was smiling at him.

Zack:

_" Feel in my heart!"_ sing Zack.

Both:

_"The start of somethin' new!"_

Zack:

_" Ohhhh, yeahh!"_ sing Zack as he was getting his jacket off as girls started screaming . _" Now who'd of ever thought that... oh!"_

_Both:_

_" We'd both be here tonight... yeah!" _Zack was getting into the song.

Starr:

" _Oh yeah, the world looks so much_  
_brighter!" _Starr was singinging really good.

Zack:

_" Brighter, brighter!"_

Starr:

_" Oh, with you by my side!"_ Starr was hitting the high voice.

Zack:

_"By my side!"_

Both:

_ " I know... that somethin' has changed_  
_Never felt this way!" _Zack and Starr was singing beautiful together.

Starr was flipping her blonde hair as she was getting into the song, _" oh I know it for real!"_

Both:

_"This could be the... start of somethin' new! It feels so right to be here with you... oh  
And now... lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of somethin' new!" _

Zack took the mic stand as he was start singing, _" I never knew that it could happen_  
_'Til it happened to me_  
_Ohhhh, yeah!"_

Zack and Starr was getting down as they was dancing a little bit, _" I didn't know it before!"_

Starr:

" But now it's easy to see!"

_" Ohhhhh!"_ sing both Zack and Starr.  
Both:

_" It's the start of something new_  
_It feels so right to be here with you... oh_  
_And now... lookin' in your eyes."_ Zack was getting close to Starr as she took a step back a little bit as she was getting nervous.  
_"I feel in my heart,_  
_That it's the start of somethin' new!"_  
Starr almost fell off stage by backing up as some guys caught her.  
It feels so right!"

Zack:

_" So right... oh!"_ smiled Zack as he was stairing at Starr into her eyes.

Starr:

_" To be here with you... oh!"_ Starr was flipping her her long blonde curly hair.

Both:

_" And now... Lookin' in your eyes!"_

Starr was singing so loud and beautiful, _" I feel in my heart!"_

_" Feel in my heart!"_ sing Zack.

_" The start of somethin' new!"_ sing Starr.

_" The start of somethin' new!"_ sing Zack.

_" The start of somethin' new!"_ Both Zack and Starr sing as the both look at each other eyes as they finished the song as people started clapping.

" Zack!" Zack indroduce himself to Starr as he had his hand out.

" Starr!" Starr say her name as they both gave each other a handshake.

Zack and Starr was outside as they was talking to each other.

" You were amaizing singer, you're a singer right?" asked Zack.

" I took choir reshersal but, this is the first time I've ever done something like that." Starr replied. " It was so cool!"

" I know." said Zack.

" You sound like you did a lot of singing too." said Starr.

" Yeah, I sing everytime I shower." said Zack as they both started laughing.

Everybody was doing the countdown except Zack and Starr as they started screaming. Zack and Starr was watching the fireworks.

Zack and Starr was stairing at each other for a few minutes as Starr broke the silence.

" I better find my mom and wish her a happy and wish her a happy new year!" said Starr.

" Yeah me too, I mean not your mom, my mom and dad." Zack was getting nervous talking as Starr nods her head.

" I'll call you! I'll call you tomorrow." said Zack.

" Yeah." Starr replied as they both was getting their phone out.

" Put your number in." said Zack as he took a picture of Starr on his phone.

" You too!" said Starr as she hand her phone to Zack as he took a picture of himself and they was both putting their number in.

Zack was still talking as Starr walks away from him.

" Singing with you was the most fun I have in this entire vacation!" Zack was looking through his phone. " So umm... Where you live?" Zack turn his head and realize she wasn't there as he went to look around as she was no where in sight. Zack look at his phone again and see Starr pictures on his phone.

" Starr." Zack say to himself.

To Be Continued...


End file.
